


The Slump

by ParkRyder525



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8933419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRyder525/pseuds/ParkRyder525
Summary: When Peepers fall into a slump, Hater must do everything he can to bring him out of it.





	

It all started when Hater was looking at these plans made by the Watchdogs in the meeting room. However, none of the Watchdogs plans were very good and that was angering Lord Hater.

Hater - “YOU WATCHDOGS ARE ALL USELESS!! All I ask is to make a plan on stopping Dominator so we can take over the galaxy again, but these plans are stupid!! *reading the papers and throwing them away* “Trapping in her a cage?”, “Throw her in a waterfall?” “ASK HER TO STOP?!” WHAT KIND OF STUPID SUGGESTIONS ARE THESE?!”

Bob the Watchdog - *scared* I-It not our fault! Commander Peepers usually come up with ideas but we couldn't find him.”

Hater - “Augh! He's probably in his room. I'll go get him *to himself* I have to do everything around here! *come back to the meeting room* Uh which way is his room again?”

Bob - “On the 1st floor turn left and walk straight down.”

Hater - “Okay.”

()()()()()()()()

After getting off the elevator, Hater turned to the left and walk straight down to Peepers’ room. Then he open his door and saw Peepers covered up with a purple blanket. 

Hater - “Peepers I need you in the meeting room now! *leaves but Peepers didn't* Peepers come on! *leave again but Peepers didn’t* Come on Peepers! Please come to the meeting room! It's funny when you make the Watchdogs look like idiots!” 

Peepers - *mumbling* “I'm not feeling it anymore 

Hater - “What? What did you say?”

Peepers - *mumbling* “I’m not feeling it anymore* 

Hater - “You're peeling apples to the core?”

Peepers - *mumbling* “No I'm not feeling it anymore?”

Hater - “Stealing pennies from the store?”

Peepers - “*mumbled* “No I'm not feeling it anymore!”

Hater - “Earring fell on the floor?”

Peepers - “*mumbling and sound frustrated* “I'm not feeling it anymore!”

Hater - “Timmy’s in the well?”

Peepers - *clear and out of the blanket* “Timmy’s in the well?! I SAID I’M NOT FEELING IT ANYMORE!”

Hater - “What? What do mean you aren't feeling it anymore?”

Peepers - “What I mean is sir is that before being evil and smarter than everybody else was fun and all but now it's just *covered himself with the blanket* Meh.”

Hater - “Oh uh…I'll be right back.

()()()()()()()()

Hater came back to the meeting room and told the Watchdogs:

Hater - “Okay new plan: Peepers is acting weird and don't want to do anything. Should I pound him until he gets out of it?”

Jim the Watchdog - “Well Sir its sound like he's going through a funk like you did. Maybe you should help get it out of him?”

Hater - “What? How do I get him out?”

Henry the Watchdog - “You can do the same thing he did when you got the funk: cheer him up and do the things he likes.”

Hater - “Oh uh -*yelling* I KNEW THAT!! I just wanted to see if you guys get that!”

()()()()()()()()()()

Then all of the Watchdogs, Hater and Peepers was there in the main control room. Hater even let 's Peepers sit in his chair but Peepers didn't see or care due to him being covered by his blanket.

Hater - “So I heard you were in a slump.”

Peepers - “How did you know?”

Hater - “Oh please I'm Lord Hater Number 1 Superstar! I know everything!”

Peepers - “The Watchdogs told you didn't they?”

Hater- *had a nervous look on his face* “Uh no! Anyway I got something that can fix you up! *taken out a remote* blowing up a lame planet!”

Hater pressed the remote, and the planet exploded which made him and the watchdogs cheered except for Peepers. 

Peepers - “Meh.”

Hater gave an annoyed grunt.

()()()()()()()()

Hater, Peepers and the Watchdogs was now at a library like planet. The Watchdogs was reading and picking out some books.

Hater - “How about the Liberty place? You love the Limeberry where it have some books and other stuff.”

Peepers - “It's a library and meh.”

Hater get annoyed and hit himself in the face with a book dozen of times.

()()()()()()()()()

Then they were at a monster truck rally planet. 

Hater - “Watching a lot of monster trucks?”

Lots of Monster Trucks crashed each other and lots of people and the Watchdogs cheered on.

Peepers - “Meh.”

Hater took his head and screaming but much to his dismay, it was full of trash. 

()()()()()()()()

Back at the Skullship, Hater zapped two Watchdogs and stole their money from their pockets.

Hater - “Steal the Watchdogs lunch money?”

Peepers - “Meh it's all a bunch of meh. *sighs* I'll be in my room.”

Peepers began to walk back to his room. Hater was getting really angry because he was sick of Peepers attitude and how nothing was working.

Hater - “THAT’S IT!! *got in front of Peepers* PEEPERS AS YOUR LEADER, I DEMAND YOU TO SNAP OUT OF YOUR STUPID FUNK!!”

Peepers - *yelling back* “DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!”

Peepers angrily walked back to his room. This makes Hater impressed and frustrated at the same time since Peepers still didn’t feel better but it did took a lot of guts for a Watchdog like him to yell at Hater and refuse an order.

Hater - “Oh this is hopeless! What I do now?”

Lou the Watchdog - “Uh sir did you try talking to him about it?”

Hater - “What? No! I don't do that gross fuzzy stuff only that furry freak Wander would do some like that!”

Tim the Watchdog - “But if you don't talk to him now, he will be stuck in this slump forever.”

Hater hated to admit it but Tim was right; if Hater don't even talk to Peepers, Peepers would never get out of his slump. Hater even imagined the Galaxy is destroyed by Dominator while she was laughing evilly while Hater and all the Watchdogs are injured on a destroyed planet while Peepers just sat on a rock and said “Meh.” 

Hater - “Oh...Fine! I'll go talk to him.”

()()()()()()()()

Hater opened Peepers’ door and sees Peepers lying his bed still covered by his blanket. 

Hater - *took a deep breath* “C.Peeps do you wanna you know...talk about what's wrong?”

Peepers - “Are you sure you're gonna listen and not fall asleep?”

Hater - “Oh please I won't do that to you. I swear. Beside you know that I only do that to boring stuff.”

Peepers - “Fine. I just like everything like planning and inventing is too complicated.”

Hater - “What? What do you mean? You always love to make plans and make awesome weapons.”

Peepers - “I know and they were fun and heck even making plans to destroy Wander and that Zbornack was fun. But now Dominator is here destroying planets and I have nothing. It been so hard and it was harder when we found out she was actually a girl and you went gaa-gaa over her. Every time I come up with something either it goes wrong or you mess it up because of how you wanting to impress her. Now she's even more powerful than before since she now have ice powers and I have nothing…Planning and inventing new weapons and stuff is just not fun anymore I don't even think I have what it's to think of ways to stop Dominator and save the galaxy so we can take it over…”

Hater really did felt sorry for Peepers. Hater never realized how much stress he was having to figure out how to stop Dominator. Hater hated to admit it, but Peepers was right; it was also his fault that Peepers plans fail because he was stupidly in love with Dominator. Glad he was finally over her. He can also understand how Peepers felt because he felt like that when he was under the funk and was tired of the responsibility but luckily he got out of it thanks to Peepers. Now Hater got to same for Peepers. Suddenly Hater got a great idea!

Hater - “C.Peeps I got a great idea!”

()()()()()()()

Hater and Peepers took the minivan and drove to an army camouflage planet but it's have rainbow spots on it.

Peepers - “Sir I'm not really in the mood to conquer the planet.”

Hater - “Oh we aren't going to conquer it.”

They landed in the planet and Hater and Peepers got out and Peepers took a peek from his blanket and saw mazes, people dress in army clothes and shooting paintballs at each other. Peepers looked amazed by it. 

Peepers - “What is this place?”

Hater - “Planet Army-Zonia. This is where cool people like us play Paintball Wars! The manliest game in the galaxy!”

Peepers - “Well it does look fun.”

Hater - “And that's not the best part!”

They heard rock music and it was Emperor Awesome and his Fist Fighters was there and they were shooting people recklessly. 

Emperor Awesome - *laughing* “Take that losers!” 

Music - “Let’s get awesome!”

Peepers - “Augh look at his planning and shooting! It's so reckless and lame I would like to shoot him and show him who's boss!

Hater - *chuckled* “Well?”

Peepers did a smile and whispered a plan to Hater. Hater smiled and yelled out:

Hater - “Hey Awesome! Try to get me!”

Awesome - *laughing*. “No problem Hatey! Catching a lame villain like you would be easy!”

Awesome began to shoot at Hater and Hater dodge it. Then Awesome felt a tap on his shoulder and it was Peepers who shot him along with his Fist Fighters and they were now on the floor in pain covered with paint balls. 

Music - “Not so Awesome.”

Peepers - “That..,felt..,great!! I want to do more!”

Hater smiled at this and they began to shooting different people and planning them. They would laugh at their pain, rubbed it in their face that they won, to victory dances, etc. Then later Hater and Peepers was sitting in on top of the maze admiring how many people they took out. 

Peepers - “That was amazing!”

Hater - “So how you feeling?”

Peepers - “Great! I forgot how much fun planning and being evil is. Thank you sir for inspiring me and showing me I can't give up and to keep trying no matter how hard it is!”

Hater - “Uh sure let's go with that. *sees a weak bunny like alien on a maze* Oh Peepers look at that shrimp!”

Peepers - “Oh that's perfect!”

They both shoot the rabbit and they both laughed. However the rabbit turned into a giant monster and angrily walked up to Hater and Peepers who hugged each other in fear.

()()()()()()()()

It shows that Hater and Peepers was in the infirmary with lots of body casts with the nurses taking care of them.

Hater - “It sure is great to have you back Peepers.”

Peepers - “Me too sir.”

Hater - “You wanna go back to that planet next week?”

Peepers - “Totally!”

They did a high five each other but it cause them pain 

Both - “OW!!!”

Hope you like it!


End file.
